The prior art tissue dispenser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,319 issued May 10, 1977. Related patents include U.S. Pat, Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,679,231; issued July 31, 1928 2,007,042; issued July 02, 1935 3,845,858; issued November 05, 1974 4,106,617; issued August 15, 1978, and 4,644,689; issued February 24, 1987. ______________________________________
The prior art tissue dispenser includes a housing having front and rear walls, a top wall, a Z-shaped bottom wall, and left and right sidewalls. The top wall has an opening for inserting a used tissue therethrough and the bottom wall has a bottom opening for removing a new tissue.
One problem with the prior art tissue dispenser is that when a new tissue is being removed from the bottom opening, additional tissues tend to fall through the bottom opening.